1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices having air gaps and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices have become more highly integrated, a distance between gate structures or between word lines may be reduced. Accordingly, a parasitic capacitance or a cell coupling may occur between the gate structures or the word lines, and thus a threshold voltage may adequately affect the reliability of semiconductor devices.
A charge-trapping type non-volatile memory device includes a dielectric layer structure having a tunnel insulation layer, a charge-trapping layer and a blocking layer sequentially stacked n each other, and a plurality of gate electrodes on the dielectric layer structure. Due to high-k characteristics of the dielectric layer structure, a cell coupling may not be sufficiently prevented even though an air gap is formed between the adjacent gate electrodes. To expand the air gap under a bottom surface of the gate electrode, the dielectric layer structure between the gate electrodes may be etched.